Like a Fan Girl
by November Romeo
Summary: Mikan sees Natsume in various states of undress. Mikan, the pervert.
1. Car Wash

**Like a Fan Girl**

**Disclaimer: **The author rightfully respects the genius of Tachibana Higuchi, creator of Gakuen Alice

**Dedication: **For _sherville7_ and _Masshou no Tenshi_ because, on a whim, I googled my handle and was surprised to get a hit. Thanks for getting me out of my slump. You two rock.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to identify an acceptable level of OOC so bear with me while I experiment. Besides, stuff like this is fun to write. Ü Set before **_Compromise_**, finished in three short chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Car Wash**

_The man simply did not know how to play fair._

This was Mikan Sakura's thought while she watched Natsume Hyuuga lean across the hood of the red sports car to wipe it in a wide arc. Completely unconcerned with the female crowd he had drawn, he concentrated on a particularly stubborn smudge then when he had wiped it clean, he smiled faintly. Behind Mikan there was a thud as another girl hit the sidewalk in a dead faint.

_Oh for heaven's sake, not again…_

It was driving her crazy. Natsume wore the same brooding look, under the same naturally disheveled black hair, with the same piercing red gaze. But there was nothing— absolutely nothing— everyday about the way he went about his job. He worked swiftly, at twice the pace of his peers. He lifted water buckets with one muscled arm, taking them from one end of the street to the other without difficulty while most of the other boys heaved and gasped. He moved smoothly, as though he did this thrice a week and by god he looked gorgeous doing it.

Natsume stood out from everyone and to Mikan's annoyance every girl seemed to notice. Even though he was dressed simply in faded denims and a scruffy v-necked shirt, his tall, lean body glistening with hard-earned sweat and that handsome face no amount of filth could mask, more than made up for it. As if he walked under a natural spotlight, the sun shone upon his upper body while he finished his tasks accentuating strong arms and the body of a model.

It was sheer torture.

"I said wear jeans and a plain white shirt," Mikan hissed to Nonoko when she passed by, sponge in hand. They watched helplessly as two of their classmates lifted the unconscious sophomore and brought her to the clinic.

Nonoko glanced back at Natsume and had to hold back her smile. "Well, he _is_ wearing jeans and a T-shirt."

"There is _nothing_ plain about _the way he wears _that shirt!" Mikan said in exasperation. They watched Natsume splash the sports car with a pail of water then wipe his brow with the back of his hand. Nonoko found that she couldn't quite repress a sigh of pure feminine delight then she shrugged weakly at Mikan.

"Ah, but it is white."

Wakako walked by and winked at Mikan. "You know Natsume. He'll throw anything on and come out looking like a god." She slid another glance at her attractive classmate who had practically every girl on the block distracted. "Ahh… heaven."

"He's ruining my car wash!" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume walked to the pump to refill his bucket and some groupies following in his wake.

"Actually," Hotaru popped up next to her. She fanned out a thick wad of bills. "He's bringing in the rabbits with all the female customers. If we keep this up, we'll only have to hold this fundraiser for one more day."

"I don't care!" Mikan cried. "I want him off the team!"

"_You_ brought him here," Hotaru reminded her. "You told him to show up… or else."

"That was before I realized he'd cause a heat wave!" Mikan lamented as yet another female Alice collapsed at the sight of Natsume drawing water. "This is getting ridiculous!"

As the afternoon wore on, Mikan had to clench her teeth to keep herself from lashing out at Natsume. Of course, in hindsight, she ought to be grateful since he was turning out to be the most valuable person in their business. He was the crowd favorite and he didn't complain no matter how many times his services were requested. Plus, he hadn't taken a break since seven o'clock that morning.

But Mikan wasn't stupid. God, she knew she was dense but she wasn't blind and the fact was Natsume was teaching her some kind of lesson that day. They were seventeen and they've been playing this game back and forth for years. Natsume didn't join her car wash to just help her. Oh no. He was here to prove a point and that was why every car he washed, every smile he put on and every teasing gaze he threw in her direction was well calculated.

"_Ever think that maybe I don't find you as attractive as you believe?"_ _she had said just yesterday in a moment of irritation._

_Natsume had looked stupefied. "What?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I'm way too used to you to fall at your feet like a fan girl."_

"_Is that so?" he said musingly._

"_Yes! So just come already. Contrary to what you seem to think, you are not too good-looking to wash cars…"_

So here he was and the man had been absolutely insufferable.

Another vehicle stopped in front of their stand and though it was Mochu receiving the customers, the female driver was ogling Natsume. But Mikan wouldn't allow herself to interfere. That would end their little game prematurely. She had known Natsume long enough to last against him in a battle of wills. She wasn't going to let him win that easily. But damn it he was pulling out all the stops.

"How are you holding up?" Ruka asked, walking up to her just when she was ready to slam her clipboard against the table.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. I'm perfect."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Mikan. I'm his best friend. I see what's going on."

"Your friend is evil."

He laughed. "He's just trying to win back your affection in the way he knows how." She looked at him quizzically. "Cool guys can be pretty insecure sometimes. You see how much he's suffering to get your attention."

"Suffering?" she repeated doubtfully.

"Oh yeah," Ruka said with an encouraging nod. He turned her around to face Natsume who was making his way back from the pump, throwing an ever so subtle gaze when he passed her. "It's a show he set up just for you."

"Well, he could bring it down a notch," Mikan grumbled before she could stop herself. She looked apologetic. "Sorry Ruka."

He chuckled. "No problem. I know you're having a rough day."

That exchange would have made Mikan feel better if not for the next events that transpired. As was their way, Koko and Kitsuneme were horsing around and were having some kind of water war. Koko was running after Kitsuneme with a pail half full. He heaved it up then cheerfully threw the whole thing on his friend. Kitsuneme flew up just in time and the stream of water splashed Natsume instead, drenching his shirt and the upper part of his jeans. The two of them looked horrified and complete silence ensued as everyone froze.

Ruka whistled. "That should cool him down a bit." Mikan giggled.

Now, on another day, Natsume would have made both of them pay for that dearly. But this wasn't an ordinary day. To Mikan's disbelief, instead of shouting at them Natsume simply clicked his tongue, put down his sponge then _took off_ his shirt right where he stood to reveal a beautiful, well-toned upper body. Mikan couldn't move as she stared at the magnificent but utterly heartless man in front of her.

Sumire's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "I hear music."

Hotaru immediately whipped out her camera. Some more girls passed out and Mikan was pretty sure somebody shrieked. Her mouth fell open and even Ruka looked stunned.

"Oh man, I never thought he'd do that."

Had he no shame? No modesty? No goddamn mercy?!

"Could someone get me a towel?" Natsume asked and at once there was a clamor as girls fought their way forward.

That's when Mikan snapped. In three strides she was in front of him, the throng miraculously parting to let her through. She shoved a towel and a free sized T-shirt in his hands, though she couldn't quite remember who among her friends had the presence of mind to provide her with the items. Mikan couldn't get the bite out of her voice as this incredibly gorgeous man stared down at her with a smirk that clearly said, G_ame. Set. Match_.

"Go change," she seethed at her boyfriend. "Go home."

* * *

Koko once said that if Natsume and Mikan ever got together life in the Academy would be less interesting. Nonetheless, all of them had stood with bated breath as their two stubborn friends finally got together and actually made things official. That had been about two months ago and thus far Koko's comment had proven false.

If the two of them didn't fight at least once a week, it would've made the gang worry. They didn't argue about everything but they could certainly argue about _anything_. Just last week they were fighting over Mr. Narumi's beret. Mikan thought it fit his character. Natsume had blatantly called it stupid, to which Ruka secretly agreed. The argument was soon settled when Mr. Narumi serenely announced that he would never again don the feathered thing.

Ruka's worry was that Natsume seemed to be rubbing off on Mikan faster than Mikan could influence Natsume. His girlfriend had made some quick calculations and, at the rate they were going, Hotaru concluded that if the transformation was complete, they would have two incredibly short-tempered friends by graduation. Apparently, Mikan was not as infectious as Ruka originally thought. That or Natsume was just really talented at getting on anyone's nerves.

"Where's Mikan?" he asked when he reached their lunch table. He had left her with Hotaru a few minutes ago but now she was gone.

"I sent her away," Hotaru said simply. "She was being way too annoying."

"Wouldn't stop complaining about Natsume?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told her to just go confront him if she wanted to rant so badly. She was wasting her time telling us."

Ruka's eyes widened. "You sent her to Natsume?!"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought I told you that Natsume was at the Sports Complex!"

"Exactly what I told her."

"I also told you what he was doing there," Ruka said dryly.

Hotaru smiled wickedly. "I forgot to mention that part."


	2. Sports Complex

**Like a Fan Girl**

**Author's Note: **I'm experimenting within a spectrum of OOC and _**Compromise **_would be at the far end. Since a lot of you said the gang is still in character, I suppose that means I can push things a bit further. Enjoy the second chapter.

Full points to _crimsoneyes44_ for venturing a guess and actually getting it right. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sports Complex**

Mikan entered the ground floor of the Sports Complex. Following Hotaru's advice, she knew Natsume was in the compound but she wasn't quite sure which facility he was using. He could be weight lifting on the tenth floor, shooting hoops on the ninth or running the track on the eighth. It wasn't until she heard the lap of the water on the first floor did it cross her mind that he could be at the indoor pool area.

_Oh good god, please no._

She steeled herself then went inside anyway. A blue-green radiance was cast across the walls from the pool lights. The reflection moved erratically, signalling a disturbance in the water. Mikan walked to the edge then caught her breath.

Natsume was halfway down the Olympic sized pool, effortlessly slicing his way through the water. When he reached the end, he dove underneath and kicked off the side to propel his body back in her direction. Powerful arms emerged and plunged back in while rhythmic flatter kicks churned small waves behind him. It was captivating.

Clearly, her boyfriend raised swimming to an art form.

When he reached the end he stood up and raked a hand through his hair. His eyes focused then landed on her and a grin broke out.

"Twenty rabbits to watch."

"Jerk," she muttered, ignoring the thrumming in her chest. He waded closer to her.

"Join me?"

"No way."

"Afraid you'll drown?" he smirked. "I've been known to cause sudden paralysis."

He was clearly referring to the incident at the car wash. Last she heard, at least a dozen girls had ended up at the infirmary. It had been a cause of much hilarity on campus as Natsume Hyuuga's devastating effect on women was once again reinforced. Mikan frowned but he simply returned it with an innocent look.

"Just say it."

"No," she growled. "In fact, I think you should apologize to me!"

"For making your car wash a success?"

"For being too sexy for your shirt," Mikan snapped. He threw back his head and laughed. Natsume moved backwards then started floating lazily on his back. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching him sharply.

"You started it, no-star."

"I didn't start anything," she insisted. "You just like taking things too far."

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me," she griped but Natsume ignored her.

He shut his eyes then let the pool carry him away. Mikan was distracted by how peaceful he suddenly looked. It seemed like he could fall asleep right there. The water kissed his skin, making it glisten. Flat stomach, chiseled features and right then he also wore a boyish smile that could thaw a glacier. She licked her lips unconsciously then the action registered, making her indignant. Natsume was doing this on purpose!

"Natsume Hyuuga, get out of the water right now!"

She realized her mistake when he obliged. In five strokes he was in front of her again. He didn't bother to use the steps or the ladder. Oh no. Not her Natsume. Her boyfriend simply gripped the edge of the pool then hefted himself up, displacing water as he surfaced. It cascaded down a sculpted body as he came to his feet clad only in black trunks.

Her willpower absolutely whimpered.

Natsume looked wolfish and stood unbearably near. "Give up yet?"

Her eyes were level with his chest. She tipped her head upwards. Their noses were almost touching now. Natsume had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking of right then and she wasn't proud of it. Her hands clenched.

"You're not making it easy to admit defeat."

His voice grew low as he bent closer. His breath was warm on her ear, making her shiver. "But I could make it worth it."

Mikan went absolutely crimson at what that implied. Heat traveled from her head to her toes. Damn him for saying that. Damn her for being tempted. Summoning all her resolve, she shut her eyes, laid a hand on his chest then suddenly shoved him away with all her might.

Natsume splashed into the water and Mikan ran from the pool area shrieking like she was ten years old again. "You pervert!"

"Right back at you!" he shouted back before sinking beneath the surface.

* * *

They were obviously laughing at her. Sumire, not so discreetly.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry but it's just so funny. What made you think you could win a bet like that against Natsume?"

"I wasn't making a bet at the time!" Mikan persisted. She went over her last sane conversation with her boyfriend and confirmed that was true enough.

"_Contrary to what you seem to think, you are not too good-looking to wash cars," Mikan had said in exasperation. "Seven o'clock, okay? Don't be late!"_

_She turned to leave when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Say it again."_

_She blew out her breath, "I said you're not too good-looking—"_

"_Before that," Natsume interrupted. Ruka turned to them, recognizing his best friend's tone all too well. He grimaced._

_Mikan looked confused. "Just come already?"_

"_Not that, stupid," Natsume said with amusement. "The part about being too used to me already…"_

"_What about it?"_

_He scratched his chin. "Nothing, I just didn't realize you were feeling that way."_

"_It's not a big deal."_

"_Oh, but maybe it is," Natsume said wickedly. "In fact, since I'm so nice to you, I'm giving you the chance to take it back."_

"_You're being ridiculous," Mikan retorted. "I am not taking it back."_

"_You might regret it."_

He was making her regret it. Still, if she could just take the time to be neutral about this, she should be entertained. After all, Natsume was evidently teasing her. She had never known the guy to be this playful. But one hundred rabbits were on the line and she wasn't ready to lose her pride or her allowance.

"He could parade his good looks for all I care," she said with annoyance. "But he is not allowed to say perverted things to his own girlfriend!"

Hotaru snorted. "Shouldn't you be used to it? I mean he _only _says perverted things to you." Mikan gaped when everyone nodded in agreement.

Anna explained, "Well, when you think about it, he hasn't exactly said anything depraved to anyone else, has he?"

Wakako laughed. "And even if he did, I doubt the girl would mind so much."

"That's not the point!"

"Face it Mikan," Sumire said pointing a finger at her. "This is a lost cause. No girl brushes against Natsume and leaves with her heart still intact."

"Especially not when he turns on the charm," Nonoko added. "And right now he seems to have turned it up at full throttle."

Mikan groaned. "I'm doomed."

* * *

"She's your _girlfriend_," Ruka said emphatically as he followed Natsume to his room. "Don't you think you should show a little mercy?"

Natsume snickered then shifted his bag to his other shoulder. "It's because she's my girlfriend that I'm even bothering to do this."

"I don't get it."

He stopped in front of his door to search for his key. "You know how people think of the two of us as an icon? Like we 'conquered all odds' or 'survived epic battles' or crazy things like that? They make us sound like some old, romantic couple."

"You've been reading the forums," Ruka laughed.

"I'm not some freaking prince from a modern day Alice Academy fairytale," Natsume said with distaste. He pushed his door open. "I'm a hormonal teenager trying to get his naïve girlfriend to realize exactly that."

Ruka whistled, "You are so insecure."

He didn't deny it. "I'm an icon Ruka but I'm also seventeen."


	3. Dorm Room

**Like a Fan Girl**

**Author's Note: **This would be one of my quickest fanfic runs. Here's the final chapter, still pushing OOC to a tolerable level. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Ü

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dorm Room**

Mikan rapped on Natsume's bedroom door. When there was no answer, she instinctively pulled out her key to unlock it.

"Stupid boy," she muttered.

Why did he have to turn everything into a game? She didn't want to throw in the proverbial towel but the gang had taken a vote and it was decided that this argument was taking too long in fixing itself. After much deliberation, she was sent to the dorm rooms so that she could try mending things. Why it fell upon her to fix things when it was the Black Cat that was being difficult was beyond her. But you don't question decisions by gang consensus. Not unless you're Natsume Hyuuga. That was one more reason to hate him.

"_You might regret it," Natsume had said with a smug smile. _

"_I don't think so," Mikan laughed. "I meant what I said. We grew up as friends. It's not like I'm one of your fan girls."_

_Surprisingly, instead of answering, Natsume leaned back and called down the table. "Sumire, do you think I'm hot?"_

_More than one person choked on his breakfast. But Sumire just smiled serenely, "Every waking day of your life, sweetheart."_

"_Thanks." He turned back to Mikan. "We grew up as friends too."_

"_That's different," she sniffed. "She used to be the president of your fan club."_

"_You know, you shouldn't diss my fan club so much," Natsume said casually. "They happen to have excellent taste in men."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Are we done? I have to go find more volunteers."_

"_I'll bet you this month's allowance that I'll have you swooning like a fan girl by the end of the week."_

_Mikan went still at his declaration. By now most of the people at their table had stopped to listen. Natsume's cheeky challenge was making them gawk._

_Hotaru looked wildly entertained. "Interesting. If Mikan wins, she gets three hundred rabbits, easy. But if Natsume wins, his winnings would just be a third of her potential future earnings. Very interesting…"_

_Natsume seemed to approve of her deductions. "So, how about it?"_

"_Don't do it Mikan!" Wakako called out. _

"_It's a sucker bet!"_

"_You guys have no faith in me at all," Mikan said when the others spoke in unison. She glared at Natsume. "You're on."_

_Behind her she could hear rustling as money was passed and Koko began taking down odds. Natsume leaned back on his chair and grinned. "You should've listened to your friends, kid. You should've listened."_

The boy may have become more cheerful in the last few years but he was definitely as unspeakable as ever.

Anyway, Natsume had retired to his room and so here she was. She wasn't going to admit defeat. She was going to reason with him and maybe find a way to get him to call off their wager. It could happen. After all, she hasn't swooned yet.

Mustering all her nerve, Mikan pushed the door open. At the same time the bathroom door released steam as the person using it finished and stepped out. Mikan gaped as Natsume came into full view looking freshly showered and scented. For a moment they stared at each other in equal shock.

She could have passed out. Then decided to shriek instead, "Why are you in a towel?!"

"Why are you in my room?" Natsume shot back.

She slammed the door.

A pause.

"You know, normally a girl would slam the door with her on the other side of it," Natsume drawled out. "But then, I don't really mind if you want to watch me get dressed."

"That's _not_ why I'm here."

"But you're welcome to stay."

"Would you shut up for a minute?" Mikan growled. The she turned her back to him while wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her.

She took a breath but that wasn't enough to get that last image out of her head: Natsume Hyuuga, with his hair still slick from the bath, covered only at the waist that didn't really leave much to the imagination. Most boys would feel even a little modest if someone had walked in on them like that. But not Natsume. He looked comfortable enough, confident enough, _conceited _enough to just stand there and let her look her fill. And why shouldn't he? He was drop-dead gorgeous.

She was driven to distraction and that was before she got a whiff of him.

"Mikan?" Natsume stepped towards his girlfriend. She looked so distraught that he momentarily forgot their wager. But she raised a hand to stop him from moving further.

_Oh sweet mother of— what kind of shampoo did the boy use?_

He smelled heavenly, a wonderful mixture of everything pleasant and masculine in the world. There was a warm, musky scent in the air that could either be from cologne or aftershave. It pervaded her olfactory sense, making it purr in approval. Why in the world would Natsume douse himself in that substance when he was intoxicating enough without it?

Her blood was rising to her cheeks as rapidly as wayward thoughts attacked her typically innocent sense of awareness. It was too much. Really, he was too much. She could no longer endure the sensual onslaught her own boyfriend had unleashed on her. And he didn't even do it on purpose this last time.

"You win," she said suddenly then began pulling out bills and change from her pocket. "You are a Greek god. A modern day Adonis. A freaking supermodel that walked right off the cover of a magazine—"

"Would you turn around?"

"No! My eyeballs might fall out of their sockets." She placed one hundred rabbits on his bureau along with her key. "I don't want to play anymore. You win."

She violently tugged the door open then threw a cursory glance over her shoulder for one last look at her boyfriend. Her gaze travelled from head to toe and she gave a soft hum.

Natsume shifted the towel at his waist, "It couldn't have been that bad."

Mikan quelled him with a look then channelled Hotaru. "If you drop that towel, I will shoot you." When she left, Natsume was still laughing.

* * *

"Is it over?" Ruka asked when Natsume finally joined them at dinner. He nodded. "So, who won?" Natsume snorted, as though it was an absurd question. He leaned back, looking highly gratified. At that, money immediately began to pass hands. Ruka handed Hotaru a fifty.

Natsume looked sardonic. "You bet against me?"

Ruka shrugged. "I bet against Hotaru. There's a difference."

Natsume snickered then sat down. He scanned the table then the dining hall. The obvious absence made him frown. "Where is she?" They exchanged glances.

"She's sulking," Hotaru answered bluntly. "Go do something about it."

"Maybe you should give her some time," Anna said anxiously. "She looked pretty mad when we last saw her."

"Humiliated, more like," Wakako snickered. "You should go woo her."

"Woo?" Natsume repeated with distaste.

"You should go apologize," Yuu quickly amended. "You know where she'll be."

"Where?"

"The Sakura tree," more than one person answered.

Natsume snickered. Sometimes it could be so annoying to be a "celebrity" couple. He thought about it for a moment then surprised everyone when his chair scraped against the floor as he pushed it back. "I'll handle it."

"How will you get her to talk to you?" Nonoko wondered out loud.

"I'll think of something."

"Bring her flowers," Mochu called after him.

"And chocolates," Koko threw in.

"You guys have such template answers," Sumire said haughtily. "Natsume can do better than that!" He glanced over his shoulder and she gave a little wave. "Still a fan. Good luck."

* * *

Mikan stiffened when Natsume approached. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but it would've been nice to be left alone a little longer. She buried her head in her arms, determined not to look at him. The most handsome student in the Alice Academy was her boyfriend and she was perfectly miserable about it. That was twisted fate.

Natsume stopped next to her and was obnoxious at once. "You paid me in loose change."

"Go away, Natsume."

"Go eat. You know how cross you get when you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

"Liar."

"I'm nursing my pride, all right?" Mikan said in annoyance. She raised her head but looked straight ahead. "It's nothing compared to yours but I do have _some_ pride, you know."

"Would you look at me?"

"_No._ Every time I do, you seem to be wearing less and less clothes."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Natsume said dryly. He crouched down. She was surprised to find a long-sleeved arm next to her. She turned fully.

He had donned their winter uniform. In this sweltering heat, that was a very sweet thing to do. Even more surprising was that he was wearing it properly. No loose tie or unbuttoned cuffs. Evidently, he was making an effort. A bead of sweat had formed at the top of his lip and he consciously wiped it away with the back of his hand. The uniform worked its purpose. She could feel herself soften.

"Ready to talk?"

Every time she found her voice, Natsume would give her cause to lose it all over again. She nodded mutely and Natsume came to his feet and pulled off his coat. She gasped.

"What are you doing?"

He frowned. "I'm taking off my coat. You said you're ready to talk and I'm damn hot."

"Yeah, you are," Mikan grumbled, her irritation restored. He laughed then propped his uniform against a low branch. His hands moved to his tie. "Are you taking it _all_ off?"

"If you want me to," he replied a little too quickly. Seeing her look of disenchantment, he stopped at loosening his tie and rolling up his sleeves. "That's it, okay?"

"Good."

Natsume sat next to her with a heavy sigh. He was still so new to this making up thing. Still, Ruka said what came after was pretty good and he was going to make sure of that. But first he'd have to get there.

"We'd be incredibly boring if you didn't think I was attractive," he said at last when Mikan didn't speak.

"Boring?"

"And ironic," Natsume said dryly. "God forbid that I'd end up with a girl that wasn't attracted to me."

"I didn't say I wasn't attracted to you," Mikan said irritably. "All I said was that I was already too used to you—"

"Really?" Natsume said, suddenly interested. Without warning, he leaned forward and Mikan reared back in surprise. Her body's reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes closed automatically. Her breath slowed while her pulse raced. She could feel Natsume hovering. But the kiss never came.

She opened her eyes. His lips were a mere inch from hers and it was curved in a mocking smile. Heat rose to her cheeks, a common reaction as of late, and she shoved him away angrily. "You jerk! You did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did," he said unrepentantly. He moved back to give her some air but that infuriating grin lingered on his lips. "You're too easy."

"I hate you," Mikan muttered. She hugged her knees then rested her chin upon them.

"Do you really?"

"Right now I do."

He chuckled, "I could try changing your mind…"

"Don't, or I'll hit you Natsume. I swear I will."

Silence.

"You left this in my room," Natsume said at length and he held out her duplicate key. She stared at it as though it was forbidden fruit, Adam tempting Eve.

"I don't want it."

"You're being stupid. I gave this to you for a reason."

"To set me up," she said morosely.

He looked irritated. "No, it's because we're going out." She glanced at him and he went on impatiently, "My girlfriend should be able to check on me."

"Hn."

"I'm not looking for another fan girl, all right?" Natsume said, amused by her very passable 'Hn'. "But while I'm glad that you like me for the right reasons… I think it would be good if you liked me for the shallow ones too."

She blinked, taking in what he said. "So this bet… was because I bruised your ego for liking you for who you are?"

"It sounds bad if you say it that way."

Mikan began to laugh. "Ruka was right."

"About what?"

"You are insecure."

Natsume exhaled. "Ruka is going to pay for that."

"Don't be hard on him," she chided. "He was just trying to help me understand you."

"Who's going to help me understand you?" he asked wryly. "Talking to _your_ best friend is like talking to a brick wall."

She laughed again and he smiled. For a moment, they were perfect. The look on his face reminded Mikan of who they were and why they were together despite their many arguments. Simply put, they just matched.

Natsume had done his part. It was time to call a truce. They were getting pretty good at that. Mikan took a breath, "You know, I meant what I said. You really are the best looking guy on campus. And that's not just my opinion."

"But yours is the one that matters," he interjected smoothly, noting as well that the fight was over. For this week at least. "So we're okay?"

Mikan took back her key. "Aren't we always? No, don't answer that. We just made up and I don't want to start fighting again until tomorrow."

Natsume checked his watch. "Do you want to get something to eat at Central Town?"

"Are you paying?"

"Sure," he snickered, "After all, I recently came to some money—"

"Idiot."

"One hundred rabbits to be exact—"

"Shut up, Natsume."

"See, I won a bet against this fan girl of mine—"

"You really are a jerk!" She raised a hand to hit him on the arm but he caught her wrist. He directed the full blast of his dazzling smile at Mikan.

"But you love me anyway."

His gaze shook her to the bone, and this time in a good way. She flushed then turned away. "Only as much as you love me."

"Well, that's saying something," Natsume said meaningfully. They were getting good at that too, saying the words without actually saying them to each other. That part at least had never been a game. Natsume stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. He grabbed his coat. "Come on no-star, I'm hungry."

Mikan took the hand he held out to her and stood up. She answered automatically, "I'm not—"

She gasped when Natsume suddenly pulled her to him, making her lose her footing. His mouth descended on hers for one swift, thorough kiss. There was no warning, no build-up. It was fierce and possessive at once. His arm snaked around her waist, bringing her body in full contact with his, but the hand that cradled her cheek remained gentle as he guided her through the ten-second heart-stopping moment.

That was the thing about dating Natsume, he was so unpredictable. He could be sweet, hot, thoughtful, impatient, teasing or controlling without notice. Mikan was stunned. Then she just about melted.

Exactly like a fan girl.

When he was satisfied, Natsume drew back but kept a strong arm at her waist. He tipped his head as though musing. "You know, it wouldn't have hurt if you had jumped me one of those times."

"Pervert."

"Really, I wouldn't have minded," he teased. "Anyone else would've taken advantage of my 'vulnerability'." That was not a word she would use on him. Ever.

Mikan laughed then they started walking to the bus stop. She kept a hand on his arm to keep herself steady. "Yeah, I'm sure a fan girl would have. But I'm not your fan, I'm your girlfriend."

Natsume grinned wickedly. "One hundred rabbits in my pocket, says you're both."

THE END


End file.
